memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:USS Sovereign (prototype)
Can anyone verify this recent addition...? "The USS Soverweign also participated in several Dominion War battles. The USS Sovereign wasn't able to fight in the battle of Sector 001 because it was too far away to make it in time." The origin for the info is the same as the one who has been adding the "Weyoun 20" crap, and it is, unsurprisingly, unsourced. He has made a lot of changes from two different IP's, including using vulgarities in Wesley Crusher and USS Voyager (NCC-74656), and I'm afraid that a lot of dis-information is going to creep into our database as a result. Wikis have gotten a lot of heat for inaccuracys of late, and I'd like ours to be above that. --Turtletrekker 06:45, 17 March 2007 (UTC) ^The above info has been restored after deletion. Admins...?--Turtletrekker 02:46, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :I thought it might have been. But unlike the other information that was added by the user, the information seemed halfway plausible. Oh well. -- 08:52, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Move article? Doing some searching around I've noticed that the Sovereign has had three different registries applied to it from three different sources. Bridge Commander gives it NCC-73811, Last Unicorn Games give it NCC-17454, and Decipher gives it NX-90201. Therefore I suggest we move this article to "USS Sovereign" which only serves as a redirect, or if another Sovereign is found, USS Sovereign (prototype). --The Doctor 17:48, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :I'd agree with the move on the basis the disambiguation is not required -- as an aside, the other two RPG registries were both listed at a time when Sovereign was brand new (possibly not finalized, explaining the difference), the 73811 registry is the only one seen while the ship was in active service, giving it a bit more "clout" for being one we should definitively use... -- Captain MKB Captain Sanders This article is still locked? Given that The Future Begins never gives "Captain Sanders" a first name, and that George Sanders has since been established in The Buried Age and A Singular Destiny as holding command of the for close to 20 years, there is little reason to assume the two characters are the same. -- 21:07, 21 February 2009 (UTC) A Singular Destiny Maybe, someone should update this to A Singular Destiny? I unfortunately don't have the book currently. Judge King 11:55, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Bridge Commander Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't remember any parts of BC specifying the second and third officers of the Sovereign. I am of course willing to recognize my own lack of knowledge on the subject if someone has more to share (like another source/game reference book/etc.), but for now I am reverting and protecting the article from anon changes. -- Captain MKB 00:33, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Captaincy in 2378 This article states that the Sovereign's captain in 2378 was one Robert Soto, but the article on Robert DeSoto states that it was him. Which is it? - Bell'Orso 13:42, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :Neither, it was actually Captain Jonathan Soto who commanded the Sovereign temporarily as it was being escorted to Starbase 12 to undergo her extensive refit. Just finished playing the game again yesterday so all the details are pretty fresh in my mind. --The Doctor 13:50, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for shedding some light on this, Doc -- adding false information regarding Bridge Commander is apparently a popular pastime for some! -- Captain MKB 22:04, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Anytime Mike, I'd like to be more helpful around here, but I just don't know where to start nowadays. While we're at it, I don't recall a reference to the Fitzgerald either, unless its from another source. I'll replay the mission in the next couple of days and check up on it. --The Doctor 22:10, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Stemming the tide of long-running vandals is just the kind of help that... helps! It's appreciated and there's plenty of other things to do. I noticed in the article history someone mentioned a game booklet that might mention things. It's why i wasn't automatically reverting this vandal in the first place - i thought he might have had a valid sourced book or accompaniment. Now I'm starting to see around this wool in my eyes that this guy's a weasel... -- Captain MKB 22:13, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Anytime I can help. However, I just checked the games manual and actually I may have been too hasty in my condemnation because the booklet names the Sovereign s temporary captain as Robert Soto but in the game itself he was named Jonathan Soto. --The Doctor 22:18, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ::If you could check the booklet regarding the second officer and third officer of the hero ship, and Brex's rank, we might have some answers as the the other conflicts... -- Captain MKB 22:42, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ::No problem. I could find no reference to second or third officer status, but Brex's rank was listed as lieutenant commander and chief engineer. It should be noted that Brex did enlist as a non-commissioned officer but had been commissioned as a lieutenant by 2370 when he began serving aboard the Dauntless. --The Doctor 00:24, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :I haven't played the game, but the manual is available (free and legal) here. It's not unusual for a game to change names and lines between its documentation and the actual game. -- BadCatMan 00:42, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ::There currently isn't a citation format to differentiate whether a source is a game proper or the game's documentation, but i think standardizing a background note might work to note conflicts. The doc would be just as valid a source as the game in cases where conflicts do not exist. -- Captain MKB 01:27, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah. I think the game itself should be the primary source, with documentation supporting where it doesn't conflict, just as episode beats novelization. -- BadCatMan 02:03, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::Agreed. Although one thing I hadn't considered is perhaps there is a regional variance either with the game, but more likely the manual. As I bought the European version of the game way back when. Unless the link that BadCatMan (love that name) gave is the US version, then just ignore what I just said. ;P --The Doctor 17:21, September 24, 2011 (UTC) One thing that should be noted is that there are few staff postions on board the Sovereign that aren't apparently filled. One position is the Chief of the Boat. In any military organization the main command consists of 3 people- the commanding officer, executive officer, and senior enlisted advisor. Yet the lack of a COB is evident. Other key positions are the Chief Medical Officer and Senior Counselor. Who on the Sovereign would be the CMO and who would be counselor? 18:56, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Speaking of Brex, why not have him hold the rank of lieutenant commander in addition to being the chief engineer onboard the Sovereign (espically considering the the title of chief engineer is generally held by a lieutenant commander or a lieutenant). And while on the subject of second and third officers, on consideration would be to have Diaz serve as second officer and chief science officer onboard the Sovereign and Brex would be the third officer and chief engineer. 01:40, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :This is all speculation. While the creators of the game created a definite rank structure, they omitted detailed descriptions of all the points you mention. Therefore it's not really relevant to our article that you think the game should have been made differently. Our article is here to accommodate information from the game, not your notions of how these things might have been explained. -- Captain MKB 11:41, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Kinda harsh with all that notion bit, don't you think? 20:15, February 26, 2013 (UTC)